Leia e Chore/Galeria
__TOC__ Vendo a Rainbow Dash Pinkie_e_Rarity_vendo_a_Rainbow_1_T2E16.png Pinkie_e_Rarity_vendo_a_Rainbow_2_T2E16.png Twilight_se_aprixima_de_Pinkie_e_Rarity_T2E16.png Twilight_''O_que_vocês_tão_olhando''_T2E16.png Pinkie_Pie_''A_Rainbow_Dash!_T2E16.png Rainbow_Dash_voando_1_T2E16.png Rainbow_Dash_voando_3_T2E16.png Rarity,_Pinkie_e_Twilight_olhando_para_Rainbow_1_T2E16.png Rarity,_Pinkie_e_Twilight_olhando_para_Rainbow_2_T2E16.png Rarity,_Pinkie_e_Twilight_olhando_para_Rainbow_3_T2E16.png Pinkie_Pie_olhando_1_T2E16.png Pinkie_Pie_olhando_2_T2E16.png Pinkie_Pie_girando_a_cabeça_T2E16.png Pinkie_com_o_pescoço_torcido_T2E16.png Pinkie_Pie_tonta_T2E16.png Rarity,_Pinkie_e_Twilight_vendo_a_queda_de_Rainbow_Dash_1_T2E16.png Rarity,_Pinkie_e_Twilight_vendo_a_queda_de_Rainbow_Dash_2_T2E16.png Pinkie_Pie_''Ela_não_é_tão_fascinante''_T2E16.png No hospital Visão_embaçada_de_Rainbow_Dash_T2E16.png Rainbow_Dash_acordando_T2E16.png Pôneis_examinando_Rainbow_Dash_T2E16.png Pôneis_ao_redor_da_cama_de_Rainbow_Dash_T2E16.png Rainbow_Dash_no_hospital_T2E16.png Doutor_olhando_para_o_raio-X_T2E16.png Doutor_falando_com_Twilight_e_Pinkie_T2E16.png Rainbow_frustrada_T2E16.png Rainbow_Dash_''eu_tenho_coisas_pra_fazer''_T2E16.png Doutor_falando_com_Rainbow_T2E16.png Rainbow_Dash_''Vocês_tem_que_me_tirar_daqui''_T2E16.png Rainbow_parecendo_deprimida_T2E16.png Rainbow_Dash_''Eu_tô_subindo_pelas_paredes''_T2E16.png Pinkie_Pie_''Como_uma_aranhã''_T2E16.png Pinkie_Pie_e_Doutor_T2E16.png Pinkie_Pie_caindo_T2E16.png Rainbow_Dash_triste_T2E16.png Rainbow_Dash_''Alguns_dias''_T2E16.png Rainbow_Dash_''que_pode_virar_alguns_meses''_T1E05.png Fluttershy_consolando_Rainbow_Dash_T2E16.png Rarity_com_um_jaleco_do_hospital_T2E16.png Rarity_''combinam_com_as_cortinas''_T2E16.png Rarity_com_um_sorriso_forçado_T2E16.png Pinkie_Pie_puxando_uma_cortina_T2E16.png Pinkie_Pie_''você_tem_colega_de_quarto''_T2E16.png Pôneis_olham_para_o_colega_de_quarto_de_Rainbow_T2E16.png Applejack_confusa_T2E16.png Twilight_pensando_T2E16.png Enfermeira_Sweetheart_empurrando_uma_patreleira_de_livros_T2E16.png Twilight_tendo_uma_ideia_T2E16.png Twilight_tocando_o_livro_em_Rainbow_T2E16.png Twilight_com_um_largo_sorriso_T2E16.png Rainbow_Dash_olhndo_para_o_livro_da_Ousada_Ativa_T2E16.png Twilight_sorri_animada_T2E16.png Rainbow_joga_o_livro_para_longe_T1E05.png Rainbow_Dash_''gata_eu_desesto_ler''_T2E16.png Rainbow_Dash_''eu_sou_uma_atleta_de_classe_mundial''_T2E16.png Rainbow_Dash_é_para_gente_cabeção''_T2E16.png Rainbow_Dash_''eu_não_vou_ler''_T1E05.png Rainbow_Dash_''inegavelmente''_T2E16.png Rainbow_Dash_''inquestionavelmente''_T2E16.png Rainbow_Dash_''intragável''_T2E16.png Rainbow_abre_os_olhos_T2E16.png Pôneis_rindo_da_declaração_de_Rainbow_Dash_T2E16.png Rarity_silk_pajamas_S2E16.png Twilight_''ler_é_pra_todo_mundo''_T2E16.png Twilight_colocando_o_livro_sobre_Rainbow_T2E16.png Pinkie_Pie_''é_mais_como_uma_maçã''_T2E16.png Pinkie_Pie_''ou_como_uma_laranja''T_2E16.png Pinkie_Pie_explicando_o_tamanho_da_laranja_T2E16.png Pinkie_Pie_falando_sobre_um_melão_T2E16.png Pôneis_olhando_para_Pinkie_Pie_T2E16.png Sweetheart_chamando_as_pôneis_T2E16.png Twilight_falando_da_Ousada_Ativa_T2E16.png Twilight_''e_inegavelmente''_T2E16.png Twilight_''invencível''_T2E16.png Rainbow_fazendo_sinal_para_Twilight_sair_T2E16.png Começando a leitura Rainbow_brincando_com_uma_bola_T2E16.png Rainbow_Dash_e_a_bola_T2E16.png Rainbow_Dash_tentando_beber_T2E16.png Rainbow_Dash_com_o_focinho_preso_no_copo_T2E16.png Rainbow_Dash_puxando_o_copo_T2E16.png Rainbow_ficando_frustrada_T2E16.png Rainbow_com_o_focinho_caido_T2E16.png Rainbow_ligando_o_abajur_T2E16.png Rainbow_desligando_o_abajur_T2E16.png Rainbow_frustrada_2_T2E16.png Rainbow_falando_com_seu_colega_de_quarto_T2E16.png Rainbow_fechando_a_cortina_T2E16.png Rainbow_olhando_entediada_T2E16.png Rainbow_gritando_no_cobertor_T2E16.png Rainbow_olhando_para_o_livro_T2E16.png Livro_da_Ousada_Ativa_T2E16.png Rainbow_tentando_não_olhar_para_o_livro_T2E16.png Rainbow_Dash_resistindo_a_ler_T2E16.png Rainbow_Dash_suspirando_T2E16.png Rainbow_Dash_alcançando_o_livro_T2E16.png Rainbow_abrindo_o_livro_nervosamente_T2E16.png Rainbow_não_impressionada_com_o_livro_T2E16.png Rainbow_Dash_le_o_livro_sem_animação_S2E16.png Close_nos_olhos_de_Rainbow_enquanto_ela_lê_T2E16.png Rainbow_com_as_orelhas_abaixadas_enquanto_lê_T2E16.png Rainbow_chocada_pela_estória_T2E16.png Rainbow_olhando_para_a_asa_T2E16.png ''Ousada Ativa'', capítulo um Mosquitos_T2E16.png Visão_da_floresta_T2E16.png Patas_da_Ousada_Ativa_sobre_um_tronco_caido_T2E16.png Primeira_aparição_da_Ousada_Ativa_T2E16.png Ousada_Ativa_se_escondendo_atrás_de_um_tronco_T2E16.png Ousada_Ativa_face_a_face_com_um_tigre_T2E16.png Predadores_da_Ousada_Ativa_1_T2E16.png Predadores_da_Ousada_Ativa_2_T2E16.png Pantera_rugindo_para_Oudasa_Ativa_T2E16.png Ousada_Ativa_olhando_ao_redor_T2E16.png Predadores_da_Ousada_Ativa_3_T2E16.png Ousada_Ativa_vê_o_lince_T2E16.png Predadores_da_Ousada_Ativa_4_T2E16.png Ousada_Ativa_cercada_de_felinos_T2E16.png Predadores_da_Ousada_Ativa_5_T2E16.png Ousada_Ativa_enfrentando_o_perigo_T2E16.png Gato_intimidando_Ousada_Ativa_T2E16.png Ousada_Ativa_galopando_pelas_árvores_T2E16.png Felinos_perseguindo_Ousada_Ativa_T2E16.png Ousada_vê_os_felinos_a_perseguindo_T2E16.png Ousada_na_beira_de_um_penhasco_T2E16.png Ousada_olhando_para_o_fundo_do_penhasco_T2E16.png Felinos_se_aproximando_T2E16.png Ousada_Ativa_pulando_T2E16.png Ousada_balançando_em_um_cipó_T2E16.png Ousada_suando_após_o_salto_T2E16.png Ousada_Ativa_sorrindo_aliviada_T2E16.png Ousada_se_permitindo_um_tempo_para_respirar_T2E16.png Ousada_vendo_um_templo_perdido_T2E16.png Rainbow_Dash_adorando_ler_T2E16.png Rainbow_afastando_o_livro_T2E16.png Rainbow_Dash_''Eu_adoro_ler''_T2E16.png Rainbow_abraçando_o_livro_1_T2E16.png Rainbow_abraçando_o_livro_2_T2E16.png Rainbow_abraçando_o_livro_3_T2E16.png Rainbow_Dash_''Eu_sou_uma_intelectual''_T2E16.png ''Ousada Ativa'', capítulo dois Ousada_entrando_no_templo_T2E16.png Ousada_cheirando_dentro_do_templo_T2E16.png Ousada_se_movendo_com_determinação_T2E16.png Caveira_T2E16.png Olhos_dentro_da_boca_da_caveira_T2E16.png Inseto_em_uma_pedra_T2E16.png Ousada_olhando_para_a_esquesda_do_corredor_T2E16.png Ousada_olhando_para_a_direita_do_corredor_T2E16.png Ousada_Ativa_alarmada_T2E16.png Ousada_segurando_seu_chapéu_T2E16.png Machados_voando_T2E16.png Ousada_chocada_pelos_machados_T2E16.png Ousada_evitando_a_armadilha_de_fogo_T2E16.png Ousada_evitando_os_jacarés_T2E16.png Ousada_evitando_os_dardos_1_T2E16.png Ousada_evitando_os_dardos_2_T2E16.png Ousada_evitando_um_espinho_T2E16.png Ousada_Ativa_aborrecida_T2E16.png Ousada_evitando_a_armadilha_de_espinhos_1_T2E16.png Ousada_evitando_a_armadilha_de_espinhos_2_T2E16.png Ousada_desliza_pela_porta_se_fechando_T2E16.png Ousada_Ativa_'Ai_ai_ai!_T2E16.png Ousada_tirando_as_flechas_de_seu_chapéu_T2E16.png Estátua_de_Sáfira_começando_a_brilhar_T2E16.png Close_na_Estátua_de_Sáfira_T2E16.png Ousada_atordoada_pela_Estátua_de_Sáfira_T2E16.png Rainbow_ouve_alguém_bater_na_porta_T2E16.png Rainbow_olha_em_direção_a_porta_T2E16.png Rainbow_Dash_tentando_esconder_a_verdade_T2E16.png Rainbow_escondendo_a_verdade_T2E16.png Twilight_e_Fluttershy_fazendo_uma_visita_T2E16.png Rainbow_Dash_''oi_turma''T2E16.png Twilight_prestes_a_mover_a_nuvem_no_jogo_de_tabuleiro_T2E16.png Rainbow_escondendo_o_livro_T2E16.png Twilight_''Pode_começar_Rainbow_Dash!''_T2E16.png Twilight_e_Fluttershy_intrigadas_T2E16.png Rainbow_Dash_''você_choveu_no_meu_cumulus''_T2E16.png Rainbow_lamentando_ter_perdido_T2E16.png Rainbow_nervosamente_guardando_o_jogo_T2E16.png Rainbow_Dash_''Não_se_pode_ganhar_todas''_T2E16.png Rainbow_Dash_bocejando_T2E16.png Rainbow_prestes_a_devolver_o_jogo_para_Twilight_T2E16.png Rainbow_Dash_começando_a_'dormir'_T2E16.png Rainbow_Dash_tentando_dormir_T2E16.png Twilight_desconfiando_do_'sono'_de_Rainbow_1_T2E16.png Twilight_desconfiando_do_'sono'_de_Rainbow_2_T2E16.png Twilight_se_retirando_do_quarto_de_Rainbow_Dash_T2E16.png ''Ousada Ativa, capítulo três Daring Do pulls hoof away from tile floor S2E16.png Daring Do tests floor trap with rock S2E16.png Rock triggering trap in temple S2E16.png Daring Do sees the arrow trap S02E16.png Daring Do figuring out trap S2E16.png Daring Do solving trap S2E16.png Daring figures the puzzle out S2E16.png Daring is relieved S2E16.png Daring Do Standing on two hooves S2E16.png Daring got through S2E16.png Daring Do sees the idol S2E16.png Daring Do seeing if there are any strings S2E16.png Daring Do being careful S2E16.png Daring Do nervous preparation S2E16.png Daring Do oh forget it S2E16.png Daring Do grabs the treasure S02E16.png Daring Do Holding Hat S2E16.png Daring Do confused S2E16.png Daring Do is scared S02E16.png Daring Do in shock S2E16.png Daring Do facing fire S2E16.png Daring Do Trying to escape S2E16.png Daring Do is in trouble S02E16.png Daring Do Determined S2E16.png Daring Do almost slips S2E16.png Daring Do unsure S2E16.png Daring Do on the ledge S02E16.png Daring Do blast off S02E16.png Battered Daring Do S2E16.png Rainbow reading again S2E16.png Rainbow_vê_alguém_entrando_T2E16.png Pinkie Pie Applejack and Rarity visiting Rainbow S2E16.png Rarity coming in S2E16.png Sweating Rainbow Dash "how's our patient doing today" S02E16.png Rainbow Dash and Applejack "fresh air in here" S02E16.png Rainbow Dash "sweatier than a pig wrangler on a summer's day" S02E16.png Rainbow Dash sweaty and nervous S02E16.png Rainbow Dash "thanks for visiting" S02E16.png Nurse Snowheart wheeling cart of food S2E16.png Rarity eating that S2E16.png Rainbow Dash meal S02E16.png Rarity don't mind S2E16.png Applejack error S02E16.png Rainbow Dash dinner time S2E16.png Rarity Pinkie and Applejack watching S2E16.png Rainbow Dash watching S02E16.png Rainbow Dash eating messily S2E16.png Rainbow Dash licking S02E16.png Rainbow Dash eating messily 2 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash swallows bad food S2E16.png Rainbow Dash eating messily 3 S2E16.png Rarity, Pinkie, and Applejack disgusted S2E16.png Rainbow Dash byebye S02E16.png Dash not looking too good S02E16.png Ahuizotl_prevalece_T2E16.png Ahuizotl blows cat whistle S2E16.png Daring Do is captured S2E16.png Ahuizotl prevails S2E16.png Ahuizotl about to pull lever S2E16.png Ahuizotl leaves S2E16.png Daring Do left alone S2E16.png Daring Do shocked face S2E16.png Spikes coming after Daring Do S2E16.png Daring Do in Peril S2E16.png Rainbow recebe alta Rainbow Dash under the covers S02E16.png Rainbow Dash blanket1 S02E16.png Rainbow Dash blanket2 S02E16.png Rainbow Dash goodmorning S02E16.png Rainbow Dash morning S02E16.png Doctor looking at lantern S2E16.png Rainbow Dash lantern S02E16.png Rainbow Dash hoof bite S02E16.png Rainbow Dash Hospital Discharge 1 S2E16.png Nurse wheelchair S02E16.png Rainbow Dash Hospital Discharge 2 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash Hospital Discharge 3 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash being pushed on a wheelchair S02E16.png Rainbow Dash noooo S02E16.png Nurse Snowheart waving goodbye S2E16.png Rainbow Dash wheelchair S02E16.png Rainbow Dash Hospital Discharge 4 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash Wheelchair Outside S2E16.png Upset Rainbow S2E16.png Rainbow Dash Wheelchair Outside 2 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash shout S02E16.png Rainbow Dash Pondering 1 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash Pondering 2 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash Pondering 3 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash Pondering 4 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash hatching a plan S2E16.png Rainbow Dash re-enters the hospital S2E16.png Rainbow Dash making a scene S2E16.png Rainbow Dash cries "the pain!" S2E16.png Doctor approaches Rainbow Dash S2E16.png Doctor worried about Rainbow Dash S2E16.png Rainbow Dash splays out wing S2E16.png Rainbow Dash falls on pillow S2E16.png Doctor examines Rainbow Dash's wing S2E16.png Doctor is not buying it S2E16.png Rainbow Dash being daww S2E16.png Doctor is not buying it 2 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash being discharged again 1 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash being discharged again 2 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash scolded by hospital staff S2E16.png Rainbow Dash wondering what to do S2E16.png Rainbow Dash sad S2E16.png Uma infiltração "ousada" Hospital Exterior Night S2E16.png Rainbow Dash ninja S2E16.png Ninja Rainbow Dash S2E16.png Night Watch 1 S2E16.png Night Watch 2 tactical flashlight S2E16.png Night Watch 3 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash Infiltration 1 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash Infiltration 3 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash Infiltration 5 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash close to getting the book 1 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash Admiring the light S2E16.png The Hallowed Room S2E16.png The Hallowed Room 2 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash close to getting the book 2 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash close to getting the book 3 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash close to getting the book 4 S2E16.png Spy Rainbow Dash sneaking S2E16.png Rainbow Dash close to getting the book 5 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash close to getting the book 6 S2E16.png Rainbow gets the book S2E16.png Daring Do surrounded by snakes S2E16.png Spider cries "thief!" S2E16.png Rainbow Dash bangs head on bed S2E16.png Rainbow Dash dazed derp eyes S2E16.png Rainbow Dash caught by patient S2E16.png Rainbow Dash sneaking out 1 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash sneaking out 2 S2E16.png Nurse Sweetheart "stop thief!" S2E16.png Nurse Snowheart angry S2E16.png Doctor Horse angry S2E16.png Nursery Rhyme gets in Dash's way S2E16.png Nursery Rhyme ID S2E16.png Rainbow Dash confident grin S2E16.png Rainbow flies over Nursery Rhyme S2E16.png Rainbow Dash crashing into book trolley 1 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash crashing into book trolley 2 S2E16.png Rainbow_Dash_cai_sobre_os_livros_T2E16.png Hospital staff chasing Rainbow Dash S2E16.png Rainbow Dash escaping through the woods S2E16.png Hospital staff chasing Rainbow Dash through woods S2E16.png Pinkie Pie at a window 1 S2E16.png Pinkie Pie at a window 2 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash braking 1 S2E16.png Hospital staff using torches S2E16.png Rainbow Dash swinging across S2E16.png Rainbow Dash taunting her persecutors S2E16.png Carousel Boutique at night S2E16.png Rarity disgruntled at being woken up S2E16.png Rarity anypony heard S2E16.png Twilight's Library at night S2E16.png Twilight woken up S2E16.png Rainbow Dash falling in front of Twilight S2E16.png Encontrada_T2E16.png Nurse and Screwy 2 S2E16.png Nurse and Screwy S2E16.png Screwy stops barking S2E16.png Night Watch chases Screwy back to hospital S2E16.png Rarity and Fluttershy don't know what the ruckus is about S2E16.png Rarity frowning S2E16.png Rarity care less S2E16.png Rainbow Dash confessing 1 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash confessing 2 S2E16.png Rarity and Fluttershy S2E16.png Rainbow Dash confessing 3 S2E16.png Twilight cute wow S2E16.png Twilight liking this S2E16.png Rainbow Dash confessing 5 S2E16.png Twilight is okay with what Rainbow Dash said S2E16.png Fracas not ruckus 1 S2E16.png Fracas not ruckus 2 S2E16.png Daring Do Book Twilight's Library S2E16.png Daring Do Book Twilight's Library 2 S2E16.png Twilight Sparkle, Spike and Rainbow Dash S2E16.png Twilight Sparkle horn aura S2E16.png Spike flexing a muscle S2E16.png Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash not impressed S2E16.png Rainbow Dash wants the book S2E16.png O capítulo final Daring Do is trapped S02E16.png Daring Do has an idea S02E16.png Daring Do breaks free S02E16.png Daring Do is Free S2E16.png Daring Do snatching the statue S2E16.png Daring Do gets treasure S02E16.png Daring Do taunts Ahuizotl S2E16.png Daring Do Victorious S2E16.png Daring Do Into the Sunset S2E16.png Rainbow Dash reading in her bed S2E16.png Rainbow is ready for another story S2E16.png ''Que_Legal!!''_T2E16.png en:Read It and Weap/Gallery Categoria:Galerias de episódios